


Camp Sucker Punch

by BeachSundae



Category: Camila Cabello (Musician), camren, fifth harmony - Fandom, lauren jauregui - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachSundae/pseuds/BeachSundae
Summary: Lauren and Camila are on a camping trip with friends. But Lauren is acting strangely. Camila begins to realise that perhaps she is the reason for her friend's odd behaviour...





	1. one. wishful

"She got a flat ass but Lauren'll still grab it like it's eighty inches around," the playful Brit teases as she records Camila and Lauren from behind as they hike through the woods with their boisterous girl gang. 

Lauren had been walking close to Camila and the group were excellent at constantly teasing them for being even a foot apart from one another. They were the premium target for gay jokes, and camping outside with no escape from the torment was going to make for a long weekend. 

"Leave 'em be, Cara," Taylor Swift says, though she's hiding a smirk too. And her tutting comment only leads to more immature giggling from the group. Taylor was the mother friend. She was always telling people off for getting too mean or dragging the dumbasses away from dangerous situations like hanging out a car window. She likes to be especially in charge when they go on hikes in the private woods on the edge of her farm. 

Eventually the group make it to what Taylor called "home base" and she scoops out her phone to start role call. Once all the squealing and chattering dies down she clears her throat,

"Okay, Cara and Ella?"

"Here," comes her unison reply. 

"Great. Georgia May and Jourdan?"

"Here!" Georgia May grins. "Yup," Jourdan adds. 

Taylor nods approvingly and moves on, "Karlie?"

"Right here behind ya," Karlie says and squeezes Taylor's shoulders, making the blonde jump. 

"Not funny," Taylor blushes, hating to be scared like that. She brushes herself down and clears her throat again, "Um, Camila and Lauren?" she says. 

"CAMREN IN THE HOUSE," Jourdan chants, making Cara snort with glee. 

Camila rolls her eyes, "Quit it," She grumbles. Lauren doesn't speak. 

"They've had enough, guys," Taylor sighs. "All right, we're splitting into two groups. Ella, Cara, Jourdan and Georgia are team A. You'll be putting up the tents. The rest of us are team B. We'll be setting up the campfire and supper."

Group A groans, knowing they got the least fun job because of Cara and Jourdan. 

"Can we go swimming after? The lake is screaming to me," Georgia May says, staring longingly out onto the still waters just beyond the trees. Taylor assures they can mess around all they want after "priorities are put in place."

As the teams split and get to work, Camila notices that Lauren has taken off down a small path, an axe slung over one shoulder. 

"Where's Lauren going?" Camila asks aloud. 

"I said she could get firewood. She likes that job," Taylor replies as she sits with Karlie to sort out their weekends food rations. "Maybe you can help her with that? Or you can sit here and—"

"I'll do that," Camila says with a soft smirk. She heads off in the direction Lauren went and ignores the wolf whistle from Cara. 

Camila fears she has lost Lauren but the sound of chopping wood leads her into a tiny clearing. She moves aside some branches and spies Lauren with her grey plaid shirt sleeves rolled up to her shoulders. Her hair is brushed back from her face with a deep indigo bandana. She's already sweating and she seems to have only cut a few sticks. Camila watches silently as Lauren hacks away. She notices how the tendons in her arms tense up with each blow. How her biceps flex with each bend and release. Camila has to shake her head around in order to come back to Earth because now she's staring at Lauren's legs. And how God damn toned they look. It isn't helping that she's wearing denim shorts. Shorts that are revealing a little more upper leg than Camila probably deserves to see. 

"Christ," Lauren exclaims when she turns around, "How long have you been standing there?"

Camila frowns. She and Lauren didn't exactly get along, well, perfectly. And yet they usually hung out together. Lauren was a grumpy goat that always seemed to have a stick up her ass. And Camila was the quiet bookworm type that Lauren, for some reason, would tolerate. The two had the worlds weirdest friendship. And yet it worked. 

Their friendship was a few years strong, and they were the pair always seen together. Always buying each other coffees, always sharing clothes, always studying together. This of course resulted in endless questioning and playful teasing from their piers. Camila wouldn't have minded at all if she didn't have the most pathetic crush on Lauren. A crush that was definitely not reciprocated, she was sure of that. So she suffered in silence, never telling anybody for fear of word slipping out to her secret love. And losing one of the most genuine friendships, however strange, she'd ever had. None of her feelings mattered. Camila was okay with just being a wishful thinker. 

"Been standing here long enough to want to go back," Camila mutters. 

"I don't know why I came out here to be honest. I can't stand half of our group. They're a load of jerks," Lauren grumbles as she hacks away at more tree log. 

"They only kid around," Camila shrugs, silently disagreeing with Lauren's comment. She knows she doesn't mean that and this is just a mood. 

"It's annoying," Lauren bites back. And with one final swing of her axe she stabs it into the wood and begins to pick up sticks. 

"Need help?" Camila asks, approaching to do so anyway. 

"I need whiskey," Lauren grunts as she carries a sizeable load of sticks in her arms. Camila tries not to stare at her biceps. 

They silently walk back to base, Camila holding her breath with each movement Lauren's shoulder blades make. Lauren drops the wood into a small dug out circle. She plops down cross legged on the dusty forest floor and starts to work at arranging the wood into a pyramid. Then she starts to spark up the flint and flame. Camila watches intently from across the carefully arranged sticks. The constant bitch face Lauren wears always captivated her. She always looks like she's hiding something dark. Or planning a murder. And for some reason Camila likes that. Freakin' weirdo, she thinks to herself, shaking herself at her own intrusive thoughts. 

"Cold?" Lauren mumbles, not looking up from her work. 

Camila is snapped from her daydream and looks up, "Uh, no I just shivered."

Lauren raises an eyebrow, still not moving her gaze from the smoking sticks, "Just shivered? For no reason?"

Camila blushes a cherry red hue, "For...fun."

Lauren hides a smirk by chewing her lip. She doesn't smile. Not even when Camila acts like a cute dumbass. "For fun, huh?" She murmurs. 

"Shut it," Camila sighs grumpily. 

The sun begins to set quickly, enveloping the campsite in a soft honey glow. Many of the girls have taken to swimming, splashing about in the coolness of the lake like big kids. Karlie, being the geek that she is, has set up the WiFi signal and music stereo, something she gains uproarious praise for each time. Taylor isn't too fond of it, the whole point of stepping out into nature being tampered with and all. But she isn't bothered by it too much. Especially because she gets to secretly go off on the group to Karlie through Snapchat. 

As Cara, Georgia, and Jourdan emerge from the lake and clamber down the rickety board walk in a dripping, giggling heap, Ella suggests everybody tell ghost stories. 

"Ella the bundle of nerves wants a ghost story," Cara laughs, her damp hair turning curly and sticking to her skin in places. "Do you store all your bravery in your hair and only take it out for ghost stories?" She asks, tousling Ella's head of wild brunette locks. 

Camila is in the middle of a very intense game of monopoly with Taylor and Karlie. Lauren had been standoffish earlier and Camila knows when it's best leave her alone. The dark haired storm cloud swings idly in a hammock a few feet away, some old book in hand. Once everyone has towelled off a circle is formed around the little bonfire. Mugs of hot cocoa are heated on a tiny barbecue. Karlie turns on a couple fairy lights and hands out soft blankets. And soon enough the atmosphere is a solid campsite at its finest. 

"You joining us, Lauren?" Taylor asks from across the way. 

Lauren looks up from her book and looks the scene up and down, "Uh, I'll join in a minute," she mutters. 

"Come on, sourpuss," Cara calls. And before she knows it Lauren is being chanted to join everybody. She grunts quietly to herself and then swings off of her hammock. The girls cheer for her as she sits down beside Camila, who gives her a mug of leftover cocoa.

"Say thanks," Camila teases. 

"Is there Bailey's in this?" Lauren asks as she takes a sip. 

"All right, who's first?" Ella asks. 

"Me," Cara says firmly. She grabs her flashlight and places it under her chin, illuminating her face into odd shadows. The fire light flickers ominously, making her appear especially mysterious.

"You wanna hold my hand Tay?" Karlie smirks, noticing the usually talkative blonde's change in demeanour. Taylor huffs at the comment but snuggles in a little closer beside Karlie all the same. 

"This is the story of Dead Man's Lake," Cara says in her best creepy voice. 

Lauren rolls her eyes and sighs. Camila lightly taps her arm defensively. They share a brief look before turning back to Cara. 

"So, a few years ago this group of hikers were heading to a friends cabin in the woods. They abandoned their car at the entrance of the woods and began their hike. On the way they stopped at a lake—"

"Wow, how extremely similar to our situation right now," Lauren interrupts, gaining a giggle from Jourdan and Ella. 

"Hush!" Cara exclaims in a comically dramatic voice, "As they stopped to play in the lake one of the friends, Kate, started thrashing about, yelling that something had their leg. This was a prank the group used often and so no one believed her. She sank underneath and did not resurface. The remaining group panicked and packed up their things to run the rest of the way to the cabin for help."

"Why didn't they just check to see if their friend was all right—" Camila begins, immediately silenced by a theatrical hush from Cara, followed by another chorus of girlish giggles.

Cara continues, "Once they were in their friends cabin they called the police. They were told to stay indoors while the police scoped the lake. They were later told their friend couldn't be found. When they went to bed that night one of the girls, Lisa, heard scratching on the door of her room. And when she went to check it out nobody was there. She then began to hear tapping on the walls and eventually her window."

Camila looks around and notices the group have grown quiet, the crackling of the fire suddenly very loud. Taylor is nestled under Karlie's chin. Georgia May and Jourdan are holding each other with wide eyes. And Ella is huddled up to Cara whilst Cara's hand lies on her lap. Everybody seems to be interacting in some way. Camila doesn't dare look at Lauren. Stone cold, somber Lauren who doesn't want to be here and yet she does at the same time. 

"After Lisa heard the tapping on the window she ran to her friend Jake's room. Jake went to check outside and came back with no sign of anyone being out there. When Lisa went back to her room she noticed wet, muddy handprints on the window. Suddenly, she heard her name being called outside. It sounded like Jake but he was far away. She ran for him, thinking he was in trouble. And she came to the lake—" 

"Dumbass," Lauren murmurs, lightening the tense mood.

"Lisa approached the bank of the lake and peered in. Just when she thought she ran all the way down for nothing...a muddy hand rose from the water, grabbed her ankle, and dragged her under," Cara says in a low and unsettling tone. She begins lowering it even more until it is just an audible whisper.

"So the next time you swim in a lake, make sure it isn't Dead Man's. Because some say they still see Lisa and Kate swimming around late at night. And if you feel something brush against your ankle while you swim, make sure...it isn't...A HAND," Cara yells, making the entire group scream in unison. 

"Ay, Dios mío," Camila breathes, hands over her face. 

"Fuck off Cara, you're such a jerk," Ella giggles, shaken but adoring of the Brit's unnecessary jump scare ending. 

"All right, it's getting pretty late. I think I'll hit the hay," Taylor says, glancing at her watch. The group are stunned to find that it's nearing 1:30AM and agree to pack it in. 

"There's three tents so two can house three people and then theres one more for two people," Taylor informs. 

"Gee, I wonder who those two people will be," Cara grins.

"I gotta share a tent with just Camz?" Lauren asks to no one in particular.

Camila wishes it didn't sound so unenthusiastic. "Does that bum you out?" She asks in an equally unimpressed tone. 

"Whatever," Lauren mumbles and drags her hiking bag into the tent. 

Camila rolls her eyes and says her good nights to everyone, giving kisses on cheeks and hugs all round. Once everyone else has retired to their tents she sighs and unzips her own. 

"Jesus, can you knock?" Lauren exclaims as she just finishes putting on her pyjama shirt. 

"Sorry! Geez, I didn't know you were still changing. No seas una perra," Camila says, murmuring the last part. 

"I know what that means," Lauren grunts. 

"Will you relax? You're acting extra uptight this weekend," Camila says, finally snapping at the woman. She's sure she can hear quiet laughing from beyond the tent but she doesn't care. She has officially Lost It™️.

Lauren furrows her brow in her signature scowl. "No I'm not," she says in a quieter volume, aware of the surrounding laughter their little argument is gaining. 

"Yes you are," Camila says, matching her sound level, "You've been so distant! You're barely talking to anyone. I mean, I know when you usually talk you're being sarcastic or rude but it's still interacting with people. Taylor told me even she was worried about you earlier. Something is wrong and you're not talking about it because you're a stubborn mule. What the hell is up with you?" 

Camila does not expect the rough kiss that ensues after reading Lauren like she's preaching a God damn bible verse. She does not expect Lauren's hands aggressively tangling into her long dark hair and then bunching it into hard fists. She does not expect it when she's slammed down onto her sleeping bag and held there with Lauren's centre. 

And she does not expect it when she kisses her back. 

Camila is just about to place her hands on Lauren's shoulders when she pulls away.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm going to sleep," the green eyed girl mutters before crawling off of Camila, sliding into her sleeping bag and not saying another word for the rest of the night.

Camila is left dazed on the tent ground, hair a fluffy mess and sweating like she's after running a mile. 

"What...the...fuck," she mouths to herself.


	2. two. controlled

Morning breaks and is sounded off by Jourdan and Cara blasting I Love Rock N' Roll on the stereo system. When Camila sleepily rolls over she finds she is alone. Wondering if last night was a dream, she decides to stay in her tent for a bit to gather her thoughts. 

Lauren kissed her. 

Like, full on mouth kissed her. To shut her up? No, why the hell would she kiss her to shut her up. She could have just yelled at her like she always does. And it was so hard, so...full of genuine feeling. Camila finds herself pressing her legs together as she recalls the memory, making her blush slightly. She remembers the way Lauren practically pounced for her like a damn jungle panther. She remembers how violent it was, and how out of control Camila felt. But how she loved that. Assertiveness was something that really turned her on. And coming from Lauren? Camila was helpless to a woman in control. 

But why had this happened? The question swirls through Camila's mind like a slow molasses spill. The memory is so vivid now. She closes her eyes to gain a better recollection. Lauren's hands by her face, Lauren's knee between her legs, Lauren's tongue on her lips.

Camila's hand travels down to her pants without her thinking much of it. She slips her fingers over the soft fabric of her pyjamas and curls them under her panties. God, she's wet. Wetter than expected. Her slender digits slide with ease over her slit. How had she not noticed how aroused just thinking of Lauren made her? Camila slowly touches her slick folds, thoroughly enjoying the tingling sensations at the base of her spine. She dares to touch her clit, bringing her index finger to the sensitive pearl. She lets out a startled gasp, probably much too loud, and covers her mouth. The wave of built up pleasure that hits her could have drowned her. She rubs tiny circles around the pulsing button and breathes steadily, knowing she's not gonna last very long. Her lower lip is crushed under her teeth as she stifles a risky moan that comes out as a breathless whimper. 

She feels her back beginning to arch as her climax approaches, not even three minutes into her session. Camila rests her head back into her pillow and drags her other hand through her hair, bunching it up just like Lauren did. She firmly slides her thumb over her clit; harder and harder, over and over until...

"Cam, wake up you sleepy head," Cara's voice calls from beyond the tent. 

Camila jolts so violently she could have broken a bone, "Just a second!" she exclaims, covering herself up even though Cara is outside. She takes a moment to catch her breath, sexually frustrated but glad she wasn't caught. A weary hand glides through her hair. She hopes they get to shower by the waterfall soon. 

Once dressed in a varsity shirt and sweatpants, Camila emerges from her tent. Everyone is gathered at the foot of the lake. It turns out the group has decided to go fishing for breakfast. Camila beams at the idea but her excitement falters when she notices that Lauren is nowhere in sight. 

"She felt ill and Cara let her stay in her tent. Cara was already up and Lauren didn't wanna wake you," Taylor explains, oblivious to anything that had happened the night previous. 

Camila just nods and follows everybody further down the bank of the lake. They come to a wider area of less tress, making a perfect fishing spot. Ella is the expert on setting up fishing poles and baits. Soon enough people have paired off to fish. Karlie wants to take nature pictures and so Camila is partnered with Taylor. They play a chill playlist and wait for their breakfast. 

"You're quiet," Taylor says, taking her eyes off of her fishing pole to stare at a very down looking Camila. 

"Oh, sorry. I'm all right," Camila lies, blankly gazing onto the water. 

"Lauren's got ya worried?" Taylor murmurs. 

Camila exhales a long sigh and nods. Taylor pouts softly and stares back at the water, "She's been weird."

"Yeah," Camila mumbles.

"Did something happen?" Taylor asks, "Between you guys?"

Camila wishes Taylor's tone wasn't so motherly and encouraging because it's taking everything in her not to spill what happened last night or how she's felt for the past five-ish years. She glances into those baby blue eyes and knows she's close to her breaking point. Taylor notices the sudden sadness in Camila's milk chocolate gaze and places the fishing rod onto its holder in the ground. She then turns and outstretches her arms. Camila immediately accepts the embrace, resting her head on Taylor's shoulder and letting the woman's colossally long arms drape around her. 

"I think...I've started having a little crush on her," Camila reveals, which isn't really a lie at all. Her heart soared for Lauren the day they met. But Taylor doesn't have to know that. 

"Oh, honey," Taylor says with an adoring laugh, "Go on?"

"Well, maybe she's started to realise that I have a crush and she doesn't like it. I haven't told her but maybe it was obvious. And I don't think she knows how to articulate her feelings," Camila explains, detesting how weak she sounds. 

"Oh dear," Taylor hums, furrowing her brow and chewing her lip in thought of the awkward situation, "You haven't talked to each other at all about this?"

"Lauren isn't very good at talking about herself, let alone stuff like that," Camila says, quietly, "Please don't tell her I told you about this. She'd never speak to me again! Dios mío, ella me mataría—"

"Hey, Cam- Camil- Camila!" Taylor exclaims, placing firm hands on Camila's shoulders to calm her, "It's all right, hey, chill out."

"Sorry," Camila exhales, "I'm just confused and, I dunno, stressed."

"Stressed? Not good, come on. We're camping! Don't let her moody mug get you down. Relax! Fish!" Taylor grins and hands Camila the fishing rod, which immediately starts reeling with a catch. Taylor yelps and gasps for Camila to reel in their find. A fat trout springs out from the surface, thrashing about wildly. Camila screams and tries to fling it away from her but instead the thing lands in Cara's lap. 

"FUCKING TITS," Cara shrieks as the fish flops around her knees. She manages to grab it by the tail and launch it, landing it in Taylor's hair. It is Taylor's turn to scream and the blonde vigorously shakes the fish onto her shoes, eventually kicking it across the grass like a soccer ball. 

The fish hits Lauren in the face.

Taylor winces as she watches the girl slowly flick fish water off of her cheek. Camila is just as frozen. But Cara breaks the deafening silence with the loudest laugh she's ever made. She falls backwards off the tree stump she was sitting on and Georgia May cracks up with her. And then Ella. And then Jourdan. 

Taylor is trying her best not to lose it but the concealed smirk on her face is causing Camila to slowly grin too. And soon enough the whole group is bent over crying with pure unadulterated joy. Tears are streaming down faces and hands are holding stomachs. 

"I, uh...caught breakfast," Camila says once the laughter finally dies down. 

"And I got the first taste, huh?" Lauren says, still so cool and collected. Never once having smirked or chuckled at the scene. 

Camila feels hot at the cheeks and throws Lauren a bashful smile, "You're the only connoisseur I trust."

"I mean it now more than ever, can we please shower today?" Lauren asks. 

"We can hit the waterfall after breakfast," Taylor says, still shaking off the last of her giggles. 

Ella and Georgia May manage to catch a few minnows to go along with the trout. Everybody takes turns to fry them up and pass around. Lauren sets up the fire to cook the trout, whilst Taylor holds her nose and guts it. 

"Oh, to be a minnow. A tiny little bite sized bundle of deliciousness," Ella says as she pops a piece of fish into her mouth. 

"Thank you, Shakespeare," Karlie grins, "Hey, Lauren, you feeling any better since this morning? Ya know, aside from the fish incident."

Lauren shrugs and turns the fish over the flames, "Yeah, I'm all right thanks."

Taylor and Camila share a look. 

"Well, I can't wait to get my hair wet," Camila says, changing the subject quickly. And it's true. She's eager to wash out the sweat from that morning's little...event. 

"Remember, no shampoos. Wash out and then oil after," Taylor says. 

"Wouldn't want to kill our little minnow friends," Cara says, glancing at Ella. 

After heartily tucking into the trout, Georgia May and Jourdan lead the way to the waterfall singing an army march for the others to sing to. 

"There she is," Taylor sighs with relief on seeing the glorious crystal clear water falling from the small cliffs edge.

"Last one in gets a fish to the face!" Cara shouts as she hurries over, towel in hand. 

Camila suddenly halts in her tracks. She realises that she'll have to undress. In front of everyone. In front of Lauren. 

"You okay, Camila?" Karlie asks, "You're hangin' back."

"I...might shower after everyone's gone," Camila murmurs. 

"By yourself? Alone?" Karlie asks. "You don't have to strip all the way if that's what's bothering you. Like, the girls just go shirtless so keep your panties on if you want. Or don't—"

"Thank you, I'll work it out," Camila stammers and forces herself to walk towards the waterfall. 

She sits on the edge of some rocks and watches as Cara, Ella, and Taylor confidently remove their pants, shirts, and bras. They keep their panties on like Karlie said. They step barefoot into the water, squealing with giddiness at the icy cool temperature. Camila spots Karlie undressing too. And Georgia May joins, though she's kept on an incredibly thin bikini top that doesn't hide much. 

Camila sighs and blushes to herself, wrapping her towel around her shoulders as if she were cold. Her heart skips several beats once she spots Lauren across from her. The raven haired woman is stripped to her boy shorts and a lacy bralette...which she is removing. 

Camila turns away, panicking inside about what to do. Does she start undressing too? Does she watch on the side like a creep? No. She has to woman up and act normal. Taking a deep breath Camila starts to pull her shirt over her head and slide off her daisy dukes. She's eventually left in a grey sports bra and red lace panties. She feels comfortable in her bra since Georgia May has kept hers, however see through it may be. Camila almost chokes when she turns around again because Lauren has abandoned her spot by the rocks and is now standing very topless underneath the waterfall with the others. 

Her midnight hair flows over her chest and down her back in luscious waves. Her skin is so pearly, so tantalisingly soft looking. Porcelain could be the right word. Lauren definitely has the toned abs to match it. And her arms, God, her arms. Camila never noticed how built they were. Her shoulders are so well rounded. And her biceps are just large enough to almost intimidate Camila. She'd gladly be choked out by them. 

What? Camila thinks to herself after having that last thought, Get a grip?!

"Cam, the water's cold without you," Cara pouts, earning a giggle from her onlookers, "Come on in, slow poke."

"Coming!" Camila calls. She stands up, careful of the slippy rocks and steps into the water. She squeaks at the cold but soon settles to the temperature, even calming a bit after she slips into conversation with everybody again. She doesn't mind the surrounding bare chests as much as she thought she would. But she certainly minds Lauren's, who showers a little ways away from the rest of the group. A loner as usual. 

"Watch those eyes," Cara whispers, teasingly.

"Quit it," Camila huffs, focusing on washing her hair. 

"Oops, am I going to blow your cover?" Cara grins. "Damn she's hot, isn't she," she says, genuinely floored by the back of Lauren's figure. 

"Yeah, I...I guess," Camila replies, trying to sound disinterested. 

"Go touch her ass!" Cara whispers. 

"What? No!" Camila hisses, "Don't be a pervert!"

"I will if you don't," Cara smirks. 

"Leave her alone," Camila groans. 

"Leave who alone?" Ella asks as she turns around to the conversation.

"No one," Camila stammers quickly. 

Lauren turns then, the sight of her bare chest enough to make Camila want to faint. Her long locks cover one side but the other is naked for all to see. And now Camila is staring at Lauren's left nipple. Great, she thinks to herself sarcastically, "Fantastic."

Cara greets Lauren as she approaches, gaining a small "Hey" from the girl. The Brit then pretends to walk the other way, catching Lauren's ankle around her own and tripping her. It's much too late to stop her. 

Camila watches in horror as Lauren scrambles wide eyed for her arms and comes tumbling down on top of her, the water crashing around them in a mini tsunami. Lauren emerges quickly to curse Cara out of it but abruptly stops when she notices that Camila doesn't resurface. 

"Shit!" Lauren gasps and drags Camila out from under her leg. Camila splutters and coughs, begging for breath. Everyone chaotically runs to help in lifting her out of the water and laying her onto the flat rocks. She continues to violently splutter and wheeze, even after a few sharp blows in between her shoulder blades. 

"She needs CPR!" Taylor panics, fluttering her hands around her face. 

Cara grits her teeth together, "...When I was...a young boy...my father—"

"CPR not MCR you absolute fucking cabbage!" Ella screams.

"I'M SORRY, I'M NOT GOOD IN STRESSFUL SITUATIONS," Cara yells back. 

"Um. Camila is fucking dying?!" Jourdan intervenes, flailing her arms about to emphasise. 

"CPR, CPR, uhhh," Lauren murmurs, "Okay, lay flat and everybody stand the hell back," she orders, working fast. 

Lauren begins to pump on Camila's stomach, telling her to focus on coughing in rhythm. Camila just continues to splutter and choke until eventually a tiny dribble of water is pushed from her throat and dribbles out in a hacking wheezing breath. She leans over the rocky bank and pants over the drop pool; long, haggard breaths that scream "I took my lungs for granted". She doesn't notice Lauren rubbing her back at first but when she does she wants to cry. And she isn't sure why. It could be the fact that she almost literally drowned but something about Lauren's touch is so rare that it sends Camila into shock. 

Once her breath finally returns to normal Lauren sits her upright and places her hands on her shoulders, looking deeply into her eyes. And God, they are such an interesting colour. Spring green and yet yellowish too, like a wolfs. 

"You all right? You think you need mouth to mouth?" Lauren asks. 

Camila's brow furrows in confusion. Clearly she is okay now. "What?" she mumbles in response. 

Lauren's soft lips pressing hard against her own make Camila feel like she's drowning again, but in a good way this time. Somehow. Lauren holds her hands to Camila's back and neck. She's holding her like she's going away forever, or begging Camila to never leave. Camila doesn't know why. But she's not questioning it. Not right now. She just kisses her back. 

"Is that...CPR?" Cara asks as she watches alongside the other girls across the rocks. 

"I don't think so," Taylor smirks, "Come on, I think they need some privacy."

Camila's eyes flutter open and they are met with that striking green. She blushes out of habit and turns her head away, suddenly very aware that Lauren is topless and pressed right up against her. 

"Um...thanks. Thanks for saving me," Camila says softly. 

"Hey, you're a pain in the butt. But your my pain in the butt," Lauren murmurs; still never smiling, never losing her cool or control. God, Camila loves that. 

"Um...Lauren?" Camilla says. 

"Yeah, Camz?"

"You're, uh...naked."

Lauren looks down at her chest, "Oh yeah, would you look at that... Whoops."

The straight face Lauren wears when she says this makes Camila snort with laughter. She rolls over onto the rocks and straightens herself out. 

"Should we finish showering? Hey, where did everyone go?" She asks as she shakily stands. 

"I think they left because we were making out," Lauren says, monotonously. 

"...We were?" Camila asks, shyly turning to her friend. She knows what happened but needs confirmation. 

"I mean, uh, because I was saving your life," Lauren says, and Camila chuckles. 

"Let's dry off I think," Camila says. 

"Good plan," Lauren says, "Don't drown."

Camila rolls her eyes, "I'll try. 

But God, I'll still drown in you.


	3. three. uptight

"Let's get drunk," Jourdan eagerly suggests at eleven that evening. 

"Cheers to that," Ella agrees. 

Another large trout over the fire for a stew and some recooked bacon from home on their camper barbecue makes Camila's stomach rumble. She loves the hardiness of catching and eating their own food but she can't wait to have McDonald's tomorrow. Everybody has changed into pyjamas and onesies. Even Lauren is dressed in a lion onesie, curtesy of Taylor who insisted she "Join in the fun!" 

Camila gulps down her fishy stew and scarfs at some leftover minnows.

"Someone's missing real food," Lauren comments. 

"This is real food!" Taylor corrects. 

"Yeah but nothing beats a quarter pounder, right Camz?" Lauren says with just the tiniest hint of a laugh. 

"Wish someone would pound me," Cara says. The group falls silent. 

"Jesus, Car," Georgia May snorts, "Has the isolation of the wild woods made you horny?"

"Leave me be," Cara pouts jokingly, "Pass me a beer, yeah?"

"It's about to get truly wild," Karlie grins as she hands Cara a Budweiser.

Lauren takes a beer too, probably the most eager of everyone to unwind. She chugs it in a minute flat. 

"Another," Lauren murmurs as she reaches for the box. 

"Okay, easy," Camila says, staring at her phone and playing Candy Crush. 

"We should play drunk hide and seek," Jourdan suggests as she takes shots from a naggin of vodka. 

"But we could get lost," Taylor says, growing increasingly worried at the ideas arising. 

"That's the fun of it!" Ella says. 

"Calm down, babe. I won't get drunk," Karlie says, placing a soothing hand on Taylor's arm. 

"Well," Taylor sighs, "I guess—"

"TWENTY. NINETEEN. EIGHTEEN..." Cara begins. The rest of the group scramble up from their seats and book it in all directions. 

Taylor groans as Karlie drags her off too. Camila is scampering behind Lauren as she sprints down to a clearing of trees near the fishing spot, laughing like a schoolgirl and as giddy as a kid on Christmas. Lauren pulls Camila behind a large oak and presses her close to her. It's unexpected. Everything Lauren has been doing lately has been unexpected. 

"Gotcha," Lauren mumbles, her arms resting by the small of Camila's back. She gazes gently into her big brown doe eyes. 

"You got me," Camila says in a helpless whisper. She can't help it when her eyes dart down to Lauren's lips. But Lauren catches on quickly. 

Lauren kisses Camila for the third time that weekend. For the third time in her whole life. But this time is different. This time it feels softer. More...unsure. Camila can't really put her finger on it, but she decides it's best not dwell on the thought. 

"Found you, fuckers! Bwaaaahhh!" Cara exclaims, clearly not as sober as she was earlier because she immediately scampers off after her discovery, singing and calling out for the others. 

Camila turns to Lauren and giggles, resting her forehead on her chest for a moment. 

"Hey," she murmurs gently. 

"Hey," Lauren replies, her steely gaze never faltering. 

"What are we doing?" Camila asks, tilting her head to one side like a curious puppy. 

"Hiding. Got caught though," Lauren replies.

Camila huffs, "I mean what are we doing."

Lauren takes a swig of her beer can. She places it in Camila's hands, "I don't know... Do you like it?"

Camila takes a moment to think. And then she stares up at Lauren with a new anxiousness to her stare, "Yes. I like it. Do you?"

Lauren sucks her lower lip in and nods idly, though her gaze does not meet Camila's. And that frightens her. 

"I don't think you do," Camila whispers, bringing her fingers up to brush a fallen lock of hair behind Lauren's ear. Just like they do in the movies. Just like Camila has done in her countless sappy Lauren fantasies. 

"I'm weird," Lauren shrugs, still not meeting Camila eye to eye. 

Camila tilts her chin towards her then, "I think you're just...getting used to it. Whatever it is."

Lauren simply shrugs again, never one to use her words. But Camila doesn't mind. Not right now at least. She smiles and nuzzles into Lauren's neck. 

Being softly pushed away was also unexpected. 

"Oh," Camila says in a breathy whisper. She didn't like that. She didn't like that at all. 

"Sorry, I just... I don't know," Lauren murmurs, and begins to hurry away from Camila. 

"Lauren!" Camila whines, frantically catching up to her, "What happened? Did I say something?"

"No," Lauren mutters, "I'm fine."

"Lo, please. You always do this," Camila says. 

"I always do what?!" Lauren yells, her sudden outburst startling Camila.

"I..." is all Camila can say. She feels like her tongue has been cut out. 

"Stop getting pissed at me for not paying attention to you all the time! Jesus," Lauren grumbles and storms away. 

"Excuse me?" Camila exclaims, storming right on after her, "I'm not the one randomly kissing best friends out of nowhere and then pussying out when things get slightly confrontational!"

"I'm not pussying out!" Lauren yells, spinning back around at lightning speed. 

"Running away from me? Running away when I ask a simple question because I want to understand how you're feeling isn't pussying out?" Camila asks, wide eyed with anger and confusion. 

"You're not supposed to understand how I work," Lauren grunts. 

Camila throws her hands up in disgust, "Eres un culo tan apretado! ¿Eres jodidamente estúpido? ¡Me preocupo por ti!"

"Hey, watch your fucking mouth!" Lauren yells. 

"I'm going to look for the others with Cara," Camila says, walking off. 

"Fine. I'm going to bed," Lauren spits. 

"Diviértete, imbécil," Camila murmurs under her breath. 

"I heard that," Lauren growls. 

"Good," Camila bites back. 

~~~

Cara falls to her knees and punches the air in triumph once everyone is back at the base, "I'm a fucking champion."

"You had help, dummy," Ella giggles, also tipsier than a camel on a canoe. 

"Okay, that took forever, I think it's time for bed," Taylor says, not drunk at all and her mother mode blaring on full capacity. 

"Chill out, baby," Karlie says, not a sober as she promised she'd be.

"Kar, you're licking my ear. Come on, who was sleeping where?" Taylor fusses. 

Camila, not as drunk as she would like to be, helps Taylor to file everyone into their tents. 

"Hey, you gonna be all right with Lauren?" Taylor asks quietly, meeting Camila outside her tent. They had talked of the recent "episode" during hide and seek and Taylor was wary that Lauren was angry. And angry Lauren was a pain to anyone.  

Camila just shrugs and drowsily stares up, "I'll be okay, thank you," she whispers. 

"All right. Just come to my tent if there's trouble."

"Thanks, Tay," Camila smiles. She says her goodnights and then looks to her tent. With a heavy sigh she opens it and steps in. Lauren is wide awake and reading with a nightlight attached to her book. She adjusts her glasses and ignores Camila's presence. 

Camila doesn't care. She just turns around and starts to change, even swaying her hips a little more than normal to mess with the brewing storm in the corner. She flexes her back as she pulls down her oversized Brazil jersey and ties her hair up. She shimmies into her sleep shorts and then wriggles under the covers. 

"Night," she mutters. She doesn't get a response. 

Camila turns over with her back facing Lauren. She just wants to let the alcohol send her to sleep. 

The muffled sob is unexpected. 

"Lauren?" Camila murmurs when she hears it a second time.  

"Fuck off," Lauren grumbles, turning off her reading light and throwing her book aside. 

"Lauren," Camila says again, sitting up and turning on the tiny lamp in their tent. She dims the light strength and looks back at her friend. The girl has her face in her hands. She's curled up and facing away from Camila, shaking slightly with each soft whimper. 

Lauren never cries. 

 

"Lauren," Camila says, a tone of finality in her voice.

"What?" Lauren replies, trying to sound assertive but it just comes off as saddened. 

"Come here," Camila whispers gently, placing a hand on Lauren's arm and squeezing softly. 

Lauren hesitates a moment but then rolls around. She doesn't look Camila in the eye but she accepts her invitation to embrace. She holds Camila like she did at the waterfall, perhaps a little more desperate this time. Her hands shakily tangle into Camila's ponytail. One leg drapes over her hip. They've never been like this before. So vulnerable and needy for one another's touch. 

"It's okay," Camila whispers into Lauren's hair. And it smells like fresh flowers. She holds her by her waist. They listen to each other's breathing. And Lauren's occasional sniffs too. 

"I'm sorry," Lauren utters after a long silence. Camila almost thought she was asleep. 

"For what?" Camila asks. 

"For being a tight ass," Lauren says, a hint of her signature wit in her hoarse voice. 

"You're not a tight ass. Just...not great at talking," Camila chuckles, "I'm sorry for freaking out. This is all just...so new."

"I know," Lauren says. She pulls away so that she can look at Camila. 

Camila is stunned by how gorgeous Lauren looks in the low light. How even her tear stained face and pouting lips are so wonderfully enticing. She's so so beautiful, it hurts. 

"If you want to stop what we've been doing...I'm okay with that," Camila says slowly. A lie. But a lie that would protect Lauren. A lie that would sacrifice Camila's happiness for her best friend's. 

"I...don't think I want to stop," Lauren murmurs. 

"Yeah?" Camila asks, her heart jumping for joy behind her ribs. 

"Yeah, I...want to keep...trying us out."

Camila can't hide the smile that spreads across her face, "Okay then. I'm all right with that."

"Okay," Lauren says. 

"Sooo," Camila hums, "Now what?"

Her answer is a kiss.

~~~

A slow moving, honey drip kiss that feels like it lasts a beautiful lifetime. Camila loses herself in it, letting Lauren take the lead. And it isn't long before she's on her back and Lauren is on top of her. The raven haired girl trails her kisses along Camila's neck, forcing her not to moan in bliss but begging her to scream. Camila drags her hands down Lauren's back and leans her head against the pillows. She sighs softly with each hickey Lauren sucks into her skin, not caring how badly it must be marking her. She wants to be marked, owned by this woman. And so she lets everything that is happening happen. 

Lauren takes a moment to breath and she sits up, teasingly straddling Camila. She lifts her plain grey tee over her head, leaving her in a jet black satin bra. Camila gulps. She's seen Lauren's chest once today, but twice? And like this? It doesn't make for an easy time breathing, that's for certain. 

"Is this okay?" Lauren asks softly. Camila beams up at her and nods.

"It's okay," she whispers back. 

Lauren smiles and then brings her hands around to unclasp herself. Camila sits up then and brings her hands around to help her, kissing her jawline as she does. The garment comes undone and Lauren sighs in satisfaction. Camila tosses the bra aside and then hooks herself around Lauren's neck. She kisses her deeply and they sway a little, enjoying the little moment. Camila is laid down on her back again, Lauren on top of her getting her hands lost in her now very messy hair. Camila wraps her legs over Lauren's waist. It makes her moan. It makes Lauren God damn moan. 

Camila is gentle when her hands brush down to Lauren's bare chest. She's gentle when she grabs at Lauren's soft breasts, and when she carefully pulls at one of her erect nipples. 

"Fuck," Lauren whispers, sending a thrill down Camila's spine. "Keep doing that," she hums. 

And Camila does. She softly pulls and massages Lauren, all the while maintaining their intense make out. A tongue suddenly slips between Camila's lips. It slides over her own and drags across the roof of her mouth. The space between Camila's legs is pulsing with need. She doesn't even notice that she's grinding softly against Lauren's centre. But Lauren does. And Lauren likes control. And so she quickly slams Camila back down onto the sheets, making the girl squeak with arousal and frustration. 

Lauren pulls away so that she can take off Camila's clothes. The jersey is tossed aside. The shorts follow soon after. 

"Matching?" Lauren says with a raised eyebrow. She hungrily takes in the sugar pink lace bra and panties Camila sports. 

Camila blushes and shrugs bashfully, "Guess the universe was looking out for me," she smiles. 

Lauren huffs and gazes over Camila in longing, "You're so beautiful," she whispers, trailing a finger down Camila's chest. 

Camila knows she probably shouldn't be feeling emotional but she is and she lets out a nervous, teary giggle. 

"Are you crying? Don't cry," Lauren panics. 

"Just a little, I'm fine. I'm just a sap. And you're really beautiful too. Come here," Camila laughs, arms outstretched. 

Lauren obeys and slowly leans in to unclasp Camila's bra. She wriggles out of it, revealing perfectly tanned perky breasts. Lauren takes a breath as she stares down at them. She's hesitant to touch them but Camila helps her out on noticing her nervousness. She takes Lauren's hands and gently places them down on both sides. 

"Oh," Lauren breathes in awe. 

"Touch me, Lauren," Camila whispers. And Lauren does. 

She squeezes at Camila's chest, curious and eager. Camila bites hard on her lip, stifling a pleased moan. She raises her arms above her head and lets Lauren massage and kiss her all over. God, it is blissful. If heaven is a feeling, this was it. 

"Oh, Lauren," Camila whispers in almost a whimper, "Oh, take me Lauren. I want you so bad."

Lauren, in the middle of kissing Camila's nipple, slides her hands down to her panties. She slips her thumbs under the hem and begins shifting them down over her ass and thighs. Camila's breathing becomes ragged and heavy. She brings her hands down to Lauren's hair and plays with it, awaiting her fate. Lauren begins to move south, agonisingly slow. She drags her hands over Camila's chest and stomach and then...

A kiss is placed at Camila's inner left thigh. And then a hickey is sucked into her right. Camila has to cover her mouth in order not to sigh too loudly. And when Lauren's tough slips over her wet slit she has to bite down on her own. Camila's hips jolt in surprise at the assault but she steadies herself quickly. Noticing her skittishness Lauren takes a hold of one of Camila's hands. Their fingers lovingly intertwine. And Camila's heartbeat has a chance to slow. But not for long. Because Lauren's tongue is coming back with a vengeance. It laps over Camila's inner folds and it flicks in and out of her entrance like a torturous demon. She's sure her lip is bleeding from how hard she's been biting down. 

"Lauren...please," Camila manages to breathe, "I...can't take it... I need you."

Lauren doesn't say a word and slides two long fingers into Camila's centre, hitting her back wall in just the right spot. Camila gasps in shock and is immediately hushed with Lauren's free hand. Lauren continues to pump into Camila, slow and steady yet firm and precise. Camila starts to meet her half way, grinding against Lauren's skilled hand. 

And then her tongue comes back. And it slides over Camila's clit. Once. Twice. Until finally Lauren's whole mouth is tasting Camila's dripping pussy. Camila rides against Lauren's fingers with such grace and passion she feels like she's entered another universe all together. Her mind is at peace. Her body is buzzing. And her hands are grasping at Lauren's hair.

"Oh...Oh, Lauren, Oh, Lauren," she chants, her voice a soft feathery whisper. 

"You gonna come for me, Camz?" Lauren asks between sucking and licking Camila's folds. 

"I... Yes, I'm... I wanna come for you, Lauren," Camila stammers, her mind racing to scramble together a proper sentence. Her brain is a blur. Her thoughts are a jumble of hazy images of only Lauren, "Ay, Dios mío," she moans, "Ay, papi."

"Fuck, that's so hot," Lauren says in an incredulous groan. Camila's Cuban accent - whenever it fizzled out, and even when she was angry - was always so satisfying to hear on her tongue.

And then Lauren's fingers push deeper, hard and very unexpected. It makes Camila squeal. She gasps and immediately covers her mouth again, remembering that only the paper thin walls of the tent material are what separate them from listening ears. But, oh no, Lauren's fingers are so deep. And Lauren's skin is so soft. And Lauren's mouth is so wandering and curious. 

"I'm coming," Camila squeaks, too quiet. Much too quiet. She says it again, "I'm coming, I'm gonna come, Lauren," she hisses. 

"Mmmm," Lauren hums into Camila's centre. 

"Fuck," Camila grunts, the last word uttered before she completely collapses. She comes undone in a series of hushed curses and moans. She grips Lauren's hair for dear life and she arches her back from the sticky sheets. And it just keeps going and going. Wave after wave of delicious pleasure pours over Camila, drowning her in sweet sweaty bliss. She rolls her hips against Lauren's touch, enthralled in every second of it. She finally begins to breathe normally again, gentle gasps escaping her lips. She flops back down on the covers, letting her chest rise and fall with her breath. Lauren finally pulls out of her, sucking Camila off of her fingers. She crawls over the heated woman underneath her and crosses her arms over her chest, staring at her intensely. Wearing that same stern Lauren gaze, that cool and collected eagle eye. 

"Wow," Lauren whispers, brushing a curl of wet hair off of Camila's nose, "My God, you're so cute like that."

"Like what? After coming underneath you?" Camila giggles, blushing hard at her own words.

"Exactly," Lauren murmurs. 

Camila takes to kissing her again, taking her face in her hands and wrapping one leg over her body. She flips them over with a strength she didn't know she had. Perhaps the sheer greed for Lauren's body gave her super powers. Whatever the case, Camila was now on top of the woman and straddling her. 

"Can we take your panties off, Lo?" Camila asks. 

Lauren huffs, a little amused noise, "Do whatever you want with me, baby."

Baby. Camila likes that. 

Camila starts to slowly wriggle down Lauren's sweatpants with her boy shorts. She's got a little landing strip and it makes Camila's heart race and burn. 

"What about your bra?" She asks, meekly. 

Lauren rolls her eyes, "Whatever. You. Want. Camila."

Camila smirks then and brings her arms around Lauren's back. Lauren kisses her neck as Camila removes her Kurt Cobain shirt and unhooks her grey CK bralette. With Lauren bare and ready underneath her Camila has to place a hand over her chest. Because damn it, she looks like a fucking marble masterpiece right now. Much harder than Camila, more muscly. Lauren's abs are already shining with a thin layer of sweat from their previous activities. 

"My God," Camila breathes, running a gentle hand down along Lauren's chest and stomach and finally just below her bellybutton. 

Lauren slowly moves one of her legs from underneath Camila. She seems to be adjusting herself but into a strange position. Before she can figure out what she's doing Camila suddenly falls down between Lauren's legs. 

Their centres touch. 

Camila gasps as a wave of pleasure pulses at her core. Lauren gasps too, followed by a frustrated grunt. She's clearly very aroused and just wants to begin already. And she does. But she lets Camila lead after a few long, rolling thrusts. Camila quickly understands what Lauren wants and gingerly takes over. She rolls her hips into Lauren's, firm and slow. Lauren tilts her head back, her mouth slightly ajar as she moans quietly. She keeps her hands on Camila's hips, guiding her slightly when she falls out of rhythm. Lauren tightens the space between their legs, giving back to Camila with her own movements. 

"That feels so good, Camz," Lauren groans. 

"Mmm, you like that?" Camila asks, a devilish smirk on her lips. 

"Yeah, I fucking love that. I love how your pussy feels against mine," Lauren responds, a reply that makes Camila hiss with arousal. 

Camila moves her hands away from Lauren's wrists and down to her breasts. Lauren's tits are more blessed in size than Camila's, who's glad to have the extra flesh in her hands as she massages them. Lauren bites her lip this time, humming and rolling her hips. 

"Jesus, I'm not lasting long," she murmurs. 

Camila chuckles at this, shy but excited that she's been able to have this effect on Lauren. She rolls a little harder, feeling her own core begin to heat. Is she going to come too? Camila's eyes widen in panic. If she comes too soon she definitely won't have the energy to continue for Lauren. She tries to slow down her movements but Lauren's grip on her waist strongly protests against it. Camila isn't in control anymore because she's letting Lauren slide herself under her soaking pussy. Camila holds her breath, one hand on Lauren's shoulder and the other on her own breast. 

"I think I'm coming, Lauren," Camila manages to whisper, a fearful warning to the woman beneath her. 

"Me too Camz, hold on," Lauren begs, breathing deep and laboured. 

And with a few more desperate, hard rolls, Lauren gasps and lets out a long moan that melts into a sigh. Her hips continue to roll slowly against Camila's , which results in Camila's orgasm coming out steadily paced and sensual. Lauren watches as Camila's head is tilted back and her dark chocolate hair waterfalls down her shoulders. 

Lauren strokes a hand down the centre of Camila's chest and to her stomach, just as Camila had done before. Camila eventually comes off her high and sluggishly slides off of Lauren's hips, collapsing beside her in a hot heap. 

"That was...so good," Camila says after her panting subsides. 

"Very good," Lauren adds. 

Camila turns to the woman, who has rolled into her side to look back at her. Her figure is so deliciously curvy. As Camila finishes studying Lauren's frame she meets her face. And she almost gasps in surprise. 

"You're smiling!" Camila beams, laughing out of shock. 

"Yeah, so?" Lauren murmurs, her tiny smirk not even faltering slightly. 

"You never smile! At anything!" Camila laughs, "You didn't smile when your mom surprised you with a puppy last Christmas. A puppy!"

"Whatever," Lauren chuckles, rolling onto her back.

"Laughing too?! This is madness," Camila exclaims. 

"You're so dramatic," Lauren grins as she starts to find her clothes, "Come on, get dressed. It's freezing out here and I wanna cuddle you."

Camila's heart and soul melt. She hurriedly dresses herself, although both girls have decided to wear each other's shirts. Once dressed they dive back under the covers and pull one another close. It feels good. It feels safe and warm. 

"This was nice," Lauren murmurs into Camila's hair. 

"Really nice," Camila agrees. 

"Do you...think we'll be doing it again?" Lauren asks. Her voice sounds different. Timid. As if she were asking a teacher a question she doesn't understand whilst everyone else does. 

"I don't know," Camila replies after some silence, "Would you like to do this again?"

Lauren takes a moment before replying a quiet, "Yes."

Camila smiles as she nuzzles into her neck, "Me too."


End file.
